There is recurrent need for rapid sterilization of materials and tools exposed to hazardous infectious agents such as Ebola and other harmful bacteria and pathogens. What is proposed is the equivalent of an air shower for persons entering a cleanroom, but in this case it is a rapid, highly efficient means for the sterilization of the surface of exposed hazmat suits while the person is wearing the suit. In the case of surgical instruments, the rapid sterilization is accomplished in a scaled down version of the system disclosed. In other embodiments, the light shower may be used for the disinfection and sterilization of a room, such as a hospital room. An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the appended figures.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and the accompanying detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiments. This disclosure is instead intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.